Cena Navideña de ensueño
by Tania Lizbeth
Summary: Candy y dos amigas habían entrado a trabajar en la seguridad de los Andrew... pero como tradición los muérdagos es besarse..ellas soñaban con besar William Albert Andrew


_**Cena navideña de ensueño**_

-chicas ya llegamos a la mansión Andrew, Liz y Paula ustedes son mis compañeras, y me siento nerviosa, es mi primera cena, con la tía abuela, George y mi jefecito hermoso y van estar presente los demás miembros de la familia.

-vamos Tania que nerviosa puedes estar… dice Paula

-Vamos nos vamos a divertir, baila, comer, dice Liz

\- claro solo que vamos a estar con nuestro amorcito, verlo de gala y ver a los chicos Andrew fenomenal, ojala se me cumplirá estar bajo el muérdago con mi jefecito, para robarle un beso y ustedes también jajaja

\- vamos Paula ese es un sueño, si sabes que él se muere por Candy

-vamos Liz no perdemos nada con soñar verdad Candy

-claro que si, te imaginas Liz que nuestro jefecito nos bese y sentir esos labios con los míos, no perdemos nada con intentarlo jajaja aun que nos llamen la atención nuestras superioras.

-deja cuando se entere Luisy o la tía abuela son capaces de mandarnos con García, vamos que ya todas están en el salón de fiesta y como siempre somos la ultimas en llegar tarde, si nos tienen bien controladas

-si Liz ya sabes cómo es la tía Elroy , pero no importa lo bailado y lo comido no lo quita nadie, miren chicas ahí está Alister dejen que lo vaya a saludar Liz….. Stear que guapo estas esta noche,…

-Alister colorado de la cara, vamos Liz donde te vea la tía Elroy o Janik te van a mandar con García.

Pero no se daba cuenta que estaban debajo de la puerta y había un muérdago colgado ahí, pasa Candy y Paula y les dicen chicos tiene que darse un beso, miren hacia arriba jajaja

.- ya ves Paula la primera ya cayo y con Stear, y la que nada mas venia a divertirse, comer y bailar y fue la primera que dio el beso, jaja, - Candy le dice bajito a Paula (crees que no le gustara besar al jefe si esta que muere, nada más porque sabemos que te ama, pero hoy se perdona todo por la tradición).

-si Candy yo creo que también se muere por un beso de nuestro Albert

-bueno chicos estamos esperando el beso jajaja o quieren privacidad se la damos con gusto, nada mas veo como Stear se va acercando a Liz, ella cierra sus ojos y siente el aliento de Alister cerca de su boca y siente el rose de ese beso.

\- Liz que beso te dio Stear, que sentiste al besar un Andrew y sobretodo un noble caballero como es.

-Vamos chicas si les digo, no sé cómo se sentirá besar al jefe, si me dejo en las nubes jajaja

\- bueno chicas hay muchos invitados, y nos dejaron bailar, recuerden que nos venimos a divertir así que ha bailar…..

\- señoritas bienvenidas a la mansión Andrew, se que son las nuevas integrantes de mi equipo de seguridad, pero por hoy diviértanse, Luisy, Mayra me comentaron que se están esforzando, para tener un buen entrenamiento, para aspirantes de agentes.

-las tres pobres chicas estaban con la boca abierta, quien se acerco a ellas era el mismísimo Sir William Albert Andrew, sus corazones latía a mil por hora.

-Gracias Sir William por permitir que estemos bajo su mando y hablo por mis compañeras que es un gusto estar bajo su mando y de los Andrew.

-chicas ya vieron que guapo esta nuestro jefecito, por dios yo si muero por un beso, verdad Candy, solo por este día jajaja portarse mal el día de hoy jajaja si ya Liz beso a Stear

\- vamos Candy dice Paula si yo muero por él, es tan guapo, varonil y esos ojos y esa boca por Dios esta como quiere

\- Liz vamos a bailar chicas-en eso se acerca Archí a Liz y la invita a bailar y ella acepto gustosa

\- de ahí se acerca Anthony a bailar Candy y Stear a Paula, las tres chicas se estaban divirtiendo al máximo con los chicos Andrew, saben que ya no tendrán otra oportunidad en acercarse a ellos, solo por su seguridad de los caballeros.

\- Archí le dice a Liz que salgan al jardín a caminar pero en la entrada de la salida del jardín la detienen las chicas preguntado a donde iban

-Archí les comenta a platicar, en el jardín por que le he pedido a mi tío que Liz sea que trabajé para mi , en cuestión de seguridad, accedió mi tío.

\- Liz con la boca abierta, no lo creía trabajar con Archí Cornwall, no podía creerlo, y le dice a Paula pellízcame para ver si no estoy soñando jajaja

\- Paula te recomiendo que mires para arriba y veras que no es sueño

\- Candy muerta de la risa, beso, beso es la tradición chicos así para que veas Paula que no es un sueño

-Archí y Liz estaban rojos de la cara y no creía lo que estaba pasando

-así que sale Anthony ya bésense antes de que llegue Luisy y le diga a mi tío y muevan a Liz de lugar

-Así que se besaron los chicos, fue un beso rápido, para que no haya malas interpretaciones, el por qué trabajarían juntos

\- bueno chicas vamos a comer y tomar algo dice Candy porque tengo sed, -los Andrew las acompaña

-en ese momento llega Janik y nos pregunta se están divirtiendo chicas….las tres contestaron que sí, bueno luego hablaremos con ustedes tres si Janik, con permiso.

-Paula dice nos habrán visto, o las vieron que se besaron con los chicos

-dice liz no lo creo porque es tradición, sigamos con la diversión, así que no hay que preocuparnos, a bailar se ha dicho.

\- vamos Paula a bailar le dice Stear, pero la fue alejando poco a poco ya que Stear le gustaba Paula pero como es algo tímido se acerco a la puerta, y le dice lo siento Paula, pero estamos debajo del muérdago así que me tienes que dar un beso, así que se besan.

-llega Anthony por detrás y los espanta y les dice Paula te están buscando tus amigas

-gracia Anthony, quedamos de no separarnos ninguna de las tres, ya que la mansión es enorme y no nos fuéramos a perder, ellas están en la mesa de bocadillos, aquí entre nosotros Paula, Liz come demasiado jajajaja

\- bueno los dejo chicos nos vemos decía Paula alejándose de ellos

-chicas ya estoy aquí con ustedes, es que fui al sanitario y me encontré a Tony y me dijo que me estaban buscando.

\- ok ponte a comer le dice Liz a Paula, mira que todo está sabroso, jajaja ya probaste esos camarones al mojo de ajo, el champaña, todo está riquísimo.

\- bueno chicas las dejo voy a caminar un rato al jardín, tengo que pensar como le voy a ser en ahora en adelante, como voy a trabajar en el equipo de archí.

\- si Candy vez con cuidado le dice Paula yo creo que me quedare con Liz comiendo,

\- ok no creo tardar así para irnos, que hay muchas que hacer en estas fiestas, con nuestras familias… o con las chicas de ALSS ya lo que ellas no digan.

\- llego a la puerta que está en el ventanal me quede observando, la inmensidad del jardín, las rosas, que estaban cubiertas de nieve, así que me puse el abrigo, para salir , pero en eso escucho una voz que me llama, era el Sir Andrew y estaba a mi lado parado observando la belleza de la naturaleza a lado mío, era alto, buen cuerpo lo que pude observar de reojo, se veía fuerte…cuándo escucho que me habla.

-señorita Candy como se la está pasando en la fiesta, espero que sea de su agrado, por que iba salir, que no le gusta la fiesta

-oh! Claro que si Sir William, pero me encanta ver nevar y ver este tipo de espectáculo

\- me alegro así cuento con usted para incorporarse ALSS

-si Sir William, yo no sé cómo estaba platicando con él, mis piernas estaban temblando jijii, de solo su presencia imponía mucho.

-Sir William observó que estaba debajo del muérdago y me dijo señorita lo siento mucho, pero es tradición besar a la persona que está bajo del muérdago, si me permite la voy a besa.

-yo casi me desmayo , que permiso que nada, tome sir William, claro que nada mas lo pensé, iba a ser una atrevida , a decírselo de frente….. Claro que si Sir William puede hacerlo..

Me beso con una ternura y mucho respeto, que creo que voy a soñar con ese beso siempre

Ya en la puerta de la salida, se acerca sir William, y nos dice a las chicas y a mi ojala se hayan divertido señoritas….

Pero como las tres estábamos en la puerta, a las tres nos dio un pequeño beso en la boca, las tres salimos flotando de la gran mansión Andrew.

Fin

Chicas fue un pequeño reto de las ALSS y me encanto ojala les guste


End file.
